<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Happiness by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328259">My Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold'>Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Charity Fundraiser One-Shots for RAINN [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nudity, Romantic Fluff, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arasha means "my happiness." It's a fitting nickname for Cole, who does whatever he can to show Heidi Lavellan he loves her. They share a tender moment in Heidi's rooms at Skyhold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole/Female Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Cole/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age), Cole/Heidi Lavellan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Charity Fundraiser One-Shots for RAINN [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillyrose/gifts">Chillyrose</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of my Charity Fundraiser! All of the proceeds go to RAINN.org to help survivors of sexual violence. Thank you Chillyrose so much for donating to the cause and allowing me to write this sweet sweet moment between Heidi and Cole!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nobody takes care of you.” </p><p>Heidi smiled but she didn’t look away from the window. Below her, Skyhold sprawled like a city made of children’s blocks with ants scurrying between the buildings. A light dusting of snow coated the whole picture in an air of magic and made it look as pristine as one of Solas’s paintings. </p><p>“I’m alright, ‘ma vhen’an” Heidi whispered. </p><p>All was silent for a moment before lean arms wrapped around her waist from behind and Cole’s chin dropped to her shoulder. He held her tightly to his chest and they watched the snow fall together.</p><p>Heidi’s eyes drifted closed and she allowed herself to enjoy the press of Cole’s body to hers. He was <em>warm</em> and he smelled of fresh hay from the stables with the slightest tang of blood lotus. </p><p>“Heavy.” Cole burrowed his nose into the soft skin of her neck, his words gentle puffs of air against her pale skin. “Holding up the sky. Everyone is watching. Waiting. Wondering if you can do it.” </p><p>“Can I?” </p><p>Heidi tried. Creators knew she <em>tried</em>, but sometimes doubt clawed at her throat. Cole’s arms squeezed her tight, his nose lifting to trace the pointed shell of her ear “Yes. We know you can, even when you don’t.” </p><p>She brought her hands to his, squeezing them tight and turning her cheek to his face. His bright eyes fixed on hers and a shy smile played around the corners of his lips, even when he ducked his chin to hide behind his straw colored hair. </p><p>“You take care of us.” He stated again. “But nobody takes care of <em>you</em>.”</p><p>“That’s not true. <em>You</em> take care care of me.” </p><p>Heidi brought her hand to his cheek, brushing her thumb over his lips until his smile grew into something more brilliant than the stars in the sky. </p><p>“Arasha.” Cole plucked the word from her mind, bringing the back of his rough knuckles to her face, tracing the scar slicing down her cheek. </p><p>“Arasha.” Heidi confirmed. “My happiness.” </p><p>Cole’s long fingers came up to tangle in her silver hair, pulling her gently closer until their noses touched. She felt his words against her lips. </p><p>“Heidi.” His eyes held hers, causing her heart to thump unsteady in her chest. “My happiness.” </p><p>She surged forward, capturing his sweet words with her lips. His arms wrapped tight around her, pulling her flush to his narrow chest. He swung her away from the window, carefully negotiating the room as if he’d walked it a hundred times. </p><p>He probably had. He’d been taking care of her in silence for so long. </p><p>“Cole.” She murmured as her knees hit the bed. “Cole, can we-” </p><p>“Yes.” He breathed, falling onto the sheets beside her. “Yes. I’m here.” </p><p>Thank the Gods he was. She didn’t know what she’d do without him. Her fingers flew to his jacket, pushing it from his shoulders at the same time his lips pressed delicate, soothing kisses to her chin and down the line of her jaw. She gasped as his hands fisted in her shirt, tugging it up. </p><p>It vanished like a magic trick, leaving her bare from the waist up. Before he could reach for her again, she slipped her palms under his shirt. She slowly ran them up his corded muscles, the hidden strength in his body, the scars he’d gotten. </p><p>Defending <em>her</em>. </p><p>“Yes.” Cole’s eyes flashed with sudden determination, lips tugging down. “But it was worth it.” </p><p>She slowly pulled his shirt over his downy head before pressing her torso back to his, feeling his skin as soft as silk against hers. He captured her lips again, hands resting on her waist. </p><p>Their tongues danced for ages. Heidi felt herself slipping further away from all the cares and worries, losing herself in Cole’s tender embrace. Their hearts beat together, their breath came as one. </p><p>Slowly, he rolled over and pulled her with him so she straddled his hips. His fingers reached for her pants at the same time <em>she</em> reached for his. Their fingers met and Heidi giggled, capturing his for a moment and squeezing them tight. </p><p>“Please let me.” Cole insisted, untangling their hands and hooking his thumbs in her breeches. He rolled them down slowly, carefully, tracing the skin he revealed. She only needed to roll her hips slightly to help him remove them completely. He dropped them beside the bed, bringing his hands back up to her skin. </p><p>When his thumbs brushed against her pebbled nipples, her breath stuttered and she rolled her hips against the growing hardness in Cole’s breeches. He gasped, closing his eyes as his head hit the pillow. </p><p>“Beautiful.” He murmured, fingers sketching fine patterns down her ribs as he held her hips. “Brilliant. Beaming smile that sets me on fire.” </p><p>“Ar lath ma.” Her fingers trembled, the laces of his breeches dissolving under her eager fingers. “Ar lath ma.” </p><p>“I love you.” Cole repeated.</p><p>His eyes fell closed in bliss as Heidi’s fingers curled around his manhood, caressing the hot velvet skin. She took a moment to trace his beloved figure beneath her, the way he laid on her rumpled sheets, his kiss swollen lips, the way his lashes fluttered against his cheek. </p><p>He was perfect. Everything she had done. Everything she had been through… it was worth it to have met Cole. It was worth every <em>moment</em>. </p><p>She guided him into her inch by inch, his grip on her hips growing tense. He would leave bruises on her pale flesh, but she didn’t mind. When he hilted inside her they both moaned, Cole’s eyes opening to stare into hers. </p><p>She rocked forward, tearing a broken gasp of her name from his lips. One hand reached up to rest on her rear, guiding her as she took them both through the pleasure rising inside, setting every part of her on fire. She could <em>feel</em> him inside her, and he felt like he fit, like he’d been <em>made</em> to be joined to her.</p><p>Like they’d been made to be <em>together</em>. </p><p>“Heidi.” Cole choked on her name, but his eyes were fixed on hers as his hips rose to meet hers. “Heidi… ar lath ma.” </p><p>She cried out, his words and his movement pushing her over the edge. He chased his pleasure as she rode out hers before finally pulling her back to him and crashing his lips to hers. She felt him swell inside her and captured his groan of relief </p><p>Everything was quiet except their stuttering hearts and panting breath. Heidi rested on his chest, Cole’s arms tight around her like he was unable to let go. His fingers trailed over her heated skin and she sighed, content. </p><p>“I… I may have left some marks.” Cole admitted. </p><p>Heidi hid her smile in his chest. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>